1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor wafer processing, and more particularly to methods and associated apparatus for handling semiconductor wafers and wafer-like objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor wafer processing system, semiconductor wafers are transferred from one station to another using a manipulator such as a robot. A typical robot used in the semiconductor industry has a body, an arm, and an end-effector attached to the arm. The end-effector is the part of the robot that supports a wafer.
Conventional end-effectors are ineffective in supporting flexible and/or deformed wafers. For example, end-effectors employing vacuum suction do not adequately support a deformed wafer because vacuum sealing requires a relatively flat surface. End-effectors that support a wafer from the bottom by gravity are also ineffective because deformed wafers have unpredictable shapes, and thus cannot provide an end-effector a consistent bottom surface contact area.
End-effectors utilizing the Bernoulli principle are likewise inadequate to support wafers that are not relatively flat. Existing Bernoulli end-effectors can only accommodate 1 to 2 millimeters (mm) of deformation for every 150 mm of length whereas wafer deformation can exceed 8 mm as substrates and deposited films get thinner.
PCT Application WO 97/45862, published Dec. 4, 1997 shows an end-effector that uses vortex chucks to support a wafer. While the end-effector in the aforementioned PCT application is generally more effective in handling flexible wafers than current non-vortex designs, that end-effector does not have, at least, an effective means for detecting and supporting very thin, flexible wafers.